


Forget-me-not

by kaoruhakaze



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhakaze/pseuds/kaoruhakaze
Summary: A "date". A confession. A proposal.





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language but I still hope you enjoy this!

Kaoru didn't know how this happened, but he and Rei and strayed from the Knights' live, walking side-by-side while looking at the various flowers that covered the ground. Rei still held the rose Ritsu had given him, and Kaoru couldn't help but feel a tint of jealousy inside him knowing that _he_  hadn't been smart enough to do that himself, even if Ritsu just did that so Rei would leave him alone. The blonde had realized, _although not accepted at first_ , his feelings for his unit leader long ago, after one of their lives. In the beginning, Kaoru simply brushed it off like he'd always do. However, he always found himself wanting to spend more of his time with the vampire, he'd grown fond of his company.

”Kaoru-kun,” Rei called, stopping in front of Kaoru. The sudden action snapped Kaoru out of his thoughts, alarmed. ”Are you ok?”

_How long has he been calling for me?_ ”Shit-- Yeah, sorry. What was it?”

”I was wondering if you'd like to sit down, talking while walking tires me out, you know~ Especially when the sun is still out. I want to enjoy our " _date_ ", really~” The black haired male grinned as he spoke, making sure to emphasis the word _date_ , pointing to a bench covered by a tree's shade.

”Date? Come on, Sakuma-san... But ok, let's rest.” _He's probably joking. Yeah, he's totally joking. No way he actually meant to call this a date._  Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little happy, though.

They sit in silence for what seems to be years. Strange, considering Rei had been the one to suggest they talk while they rest. Kaoru notices Rei would open his mouth to speak, but no words came, and he would close his mouth again, lost in thought. _Well, this is awkward_. He thinks, and also sees himself opening his mouth to speak, but nothing would come. For better or for worse, the blonde was determined to say what he felt _today_. But the words simply didn't resonate from his throat. Kaoru froze in fear-- something that would _hardly_  ever happen. _Say something, Hakaze Kaoru!_ his mind nagged him, but before he could speak, Rei was the one talking.

”Kaoru-kun, do you know the meaning of the flower forget-me-not?” The older male spoke, his crimson eyes glancing at the flower whose name he had just said.

”Uhhhhh, no, I don't,” The blonde couldn't deny that he was indeed curious now. ”What is it?”

” _True and undying love,_ ” He commented, ”What do _you_  love, Kaoru-kun?” While Kaoru eyed the flower, speechlees, Rei was now staring at him. _Shit. He wants me to say something_.

He looked up, straight into Rei's eyes, cheeks flushed. ”I love _you_.”

Rei _froze_. Eyes wide, mouth agape as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Kaoru held his ground, feeling his ears getting hotter, sensing his stomach twist in agony. _What have I done?_  Was all he managed to think, realization of what he'd just said sinking in.

Before he could speak, however, Rei moved forward to catch Kaoru's lips in a sudden kiss. Now Kaoru was the one suprised, eyes wide as he felt one of Rei's hand on his cheek, whild the other looked for Kaoru's own hand so he could hold it. The kiss didn't last long much to his disappointment, though he'd been too shocked to even return it.

Rei's eyes were half lidded, cheeks flushed a bright pink, and it was _really hard_  for Kaoru to   hold himself back and not kiss him again.

”Would you look at that, Kaoru-kun, it seems I have fallen for you as well~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if ill ever finish this actually


End file.
